


First Birthday Party

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I just don’t see the point of a birthday party for a baby.”





	First Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).

> Written as a (very late) birthday present for LJ user "goddess47"

“I just don’t see the point of a birthday party for a baby,” Rodney grumbled. “Do you remember _your_ first birthday party?”

“Nope,” said John, not looking up from where he and Zoe were playing with blocks on the floor. “Do you remember Torren’s first birthday party?”

“Of course I do. Teyla was still mad at me for falling asleep during the naming ceremony.”

“And Charin’s?”

“That was four months ago, Sheppard, of course I remember.”

“A kid’s first birthday party isn’t for the _kid_,” said John. “It’s for everybody else. All the friends and coworkers and extended family who hadn’t really had a chance to see the kid yet.”

Rodney frowned. “Everyone on Atlantis has had a chance to meet Zoe. You carry her around everywhere.”

“That’s beside the point, McKay. And since when are you anti-party, anywhere?”

“I’m not!” Rodney protested. “I just… I want her to have a normal childhood, you know? But also, I know she can’t, because her mother is also a man and we all live in an Ancient floating city, so…”

John laughed and reeled him in for a kiss. “Zoe will grow up fine, not because we give her every milestone a kid should have _or_ because we live in Atlantis – she’ll grow up fine because she’s got all these people who love her.”

“Fine,” said Rodney, flopping back to lean against the couch. “Be sappy and logical. Plan a party for a child who’s barely able to form words or long-term memories.”

Zoe crawled close enough to pull herself into Rodney’s lap. “Da!”

John laughed. “You tell him, Zee.”

“Da!” she repeated.

Rodney sighed. “I suppose you want me to be charming and gracious at this stupid party.”

“No more than usual,” said John, and leaned over to kiss him again.

THE END


End file.
